Frick That Stick
by MissLisaBennett
Summary: Ginny goes throught the stuggle of finding out, and its not really the stick's fault-it's only doing it's job- Hermione is there to offer support, good freinds are hard to come by, But how will he react? GW/HP&HG/RW Thanx to KatyCullen09 for beta-ing!


_A/N This was a three chapter story but I thought it did better as a one-shot so there you go. It did have an alternate ending too, I took that off as the ending it has was more popular. Sorry if you liked the other one. Harry/Ginny with lots of Ginny/Hermione friendship. Ron is mentioned but isn't in it because he was only in the alternate ending. Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts!_

_~MisLis~_

Ginny looked down at the little white stick. She just stared; it was so simple and so muggle.

"You sure this will work Hermione?" She asked lifting her gaze to the bushy haired girl across the scrubbed wooden table at the burrow, her parent's house where she lived.

"Mhmmm," Hermione replied "it's what the muggles use and I looked it up, it works with witches too, much quicker and easier than going to a healer."

"And I.....?" Ginny questioned.

"Pee on the end of it," Hermione answered.

Ginny made a face, "You sure?"

"Yes Ginny, now go quick before your mom gets home."

Ginny heaved a great sigh and rose from the table. She was seventeen, fresh from her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today was August 2nd and sometime in the beginning of July she maybe, might have, there is a possibility, okay so she had sex with her boyfriend, Harry Potter. And together they maybe, might have forgotten protection. And just maybe she was a week late, possibly more than a week.

When Ginny reached the bathroom before she lost nerve. She took a step backward only to knock into Hermione.

"Nu-uh Gin, you have to do this. You know you do." Hermione said before pushing the younger girl over the threshold and pulling the door shut behind.

Inside the bathroom Ginny sat on the toilet lid and resumed her staring at the stick. Emotions raced through her head. She was glad she had Hermione. She was confused about how she could have let this happen. She was worried that her mom might come home from the shops and find her. But most of all, Ginny was terrified that she might be pregnant.

Several minute after Ginny had entered the bathroom Hermione knocked gently on the door. "Ginny? You all right?"

"Mmmm," was Ginny's reply to that before she tore open the door and collapsed on Hermione. "'mione,"Ginny wailed "I can't do it, I can't be, I just can't, my life...was gunna getta job... mistake... make it go away!" She bawled into Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione pried Ginny off her shoulder and held her at arm's length. "Ginny," Hermione said with a little shake. "You are going in there and are going to pee on the stick. Then you are going to come back out here and we are going to wait three minutes and if at that time it IS positive than you will have, a baby. That is all there is to it at this point. No, you won't have the same life, but you'll still have a life you're not gunna die. And there is nothing stopping you from getting a job. In fact you will _have_ to get a job. Now go in there RIGHT NOW and take that test."

Ginny raised no more objections. She entered that bathroom, peed, and returned to Hermione without saying a word. She was nervous though; she was sweaty and shaking and nearly dropped the stick in the toilet.

Hermione led Ginny back to the kitchen, and plopped her in a chair. Hermione conjured a piece of paper on the rickety table and gently pried the white stick from her friend's hand, careful not to touch the peed on end, and placed it on the paper. Then she seated herself across Ginny and looked at her watch.

The first minute passed in complete silence, the second was only broken by a dry sob. The third was silence.

"Three minutes Gin, you can look now," Hermione whispered.

Ginny shook her head no "I can't 'mione, I just can't."

"You have to."

"No, you do it. Please Hermione."

Hermione considered her friends face. There were tears on her cheeks and lashes. She considered what her friend had gone through already, and what –might be- yet to come.

"Fine I'll look for you, but first tell me why are you so sad? Ginny you've always wanted a family; sure this is yearly but so what? You'll make a great mother. Yes it'll be hard, but if anyone can do it, you can. I know Ron and me couldn't. Ginny you're so strong, this could be a blessing couldn't it?"

"'mione," Ginny said through tears. "I would and will love my baby, when I have children, but loving them and taking care of them are different things. I just can't do that on my own."

"On your own?" Hermione said in exasperatedly "Is _that_ what you're worried about? Ginny don't be stupid. Harry is too good a guy to just drop his girlfriend because she's pregnant, and even if you don't make it together, he'll be there, for the baby and for you. And don't get me started on your family, for support you have your mom, your dad, Ron, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Katie, heck Gin you even have your Auntie Muriel. Because in your family, family comes first and even if they don't approve, they will support you. No matter what they'll be there." Hermione reached across and took Ginny's hand. "And I'll be there too, whenever you need me."

Ginny looked up and smiled "Thanks Hermione," she whispered. "I really needed to hear that."

"Anytime Ginny. Now are you ready to look at the test?"

Ginny nodded "together," she said pulling the piece of parchment towards her while Hermione rounded the table. Hermione put a hand on Ginny's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Ginny picked up the tiny plastic rod. And even with Hermione's consoling words she couldn't help but hating that little pink plus sign.

Both Ginny and Hermione were brought back to reality by a loud crack in the backyard.

"Ginny?" Molly called from the backyard. "Come help me with these bags, there are quite a few."

"Shit," Ginny said grabbing up the box from the table and shoving everything else on the table into. Ginny was scanning the room in a frenzy looking for a place to hide it when Hermione spoke.

"Go to your room Gin, I'll help your mom." Ginny gave a sigh and a quick thanks with her eyes before running up the stairs. She really wasn't in a state to deal with her mom.

When Hermione finally managed to join Ginny in her room she was lying on her bed, staring at her ceiling. Hermione crossed from the door and sat on the neat pink bedspread.

"What do I do Hermione?" Ginny asked in a low voice.

"What do you want to do Ginny?" Hermione replied.

Ginny sat in silence for some time before asking "Hermione, can I tell you something?"

"I would think so, since I know more about you than anyone else."

Ginny took a deep breath. "What I really want, more than anything else is to live with Harry, and our child, forever. But I know it's dumb, we're too young."

Hermione considered these words for a few moments before saying, "Do you think you should go talk to him?"

"Yeah," Ginny said in the calm thoughtful state she had been in since Hermione entered the room. "I will, just not yet. I need to get a few things figured out first."

"Can I help?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, maybe," Ginny answered. "Hermione, while I try to figure things out and," she sighed "tell everyone, I really don't want to stay here. Could I maybe... would I be able to...?

"Sure you can stay with me for a while Gin. I'm just worried about when you get farther along; I won't be able to help you like your mom can."

"Oh not that long 'Mione just a week or so, so I can think without my mother's stare and my family dropping by willy-nilly."

Hermione smiled, a true genuine smile and said "Defiantly then."

Ginny returned her smile. "When can I move in?"

"Whenever you like, it is pretty big for just one person."

Ginny sat up and hugged Hermione "Thanks Hermione, for everything."

Ginny walked down the stairs duffel bag in hand, stopping three from the bottom. Her mother was making dinner, puttering around the kitchen stirring pots and cutting vegetables. The sight made Ginny both smile and want to vomit; she could see that in her future.

"Mom," Ginny said at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm going to stay with Hermione for a few days."

"Whatever for?" Asked Molly closing the oven and turning around to eye her daughter.

"Oh, we haven't spent much time together since I got back, were just going to catch up." Ginny invented wildly.

"Don't be silly Ginny," Molly said with a stern look. "You can talk during the day, and what have you been doing with Hermione all day if not catching up?"

"Mom, Hermione has to work during the day, and I'm only going for a while." Ginny said avoiding the question.

"Ginny," Molly said in her 'no messing around' voice "you are not just leaving to live with your friend, you don't even have job for goodness sake! Until you can support yourself and pay rent you cannot move."

At this Ginny broke into tears and ran out the back door, leaving her stunned mother behind. She ran up behind Hermione, who was waiting for her at the gate, grabbed her arm a disapperated.

Twenty minutes later she could be found still bawling her eyes out in Hermione's guest bedroom with Hermione trying to soothe her in vain.

At seven thirty in the evening the spare bedroom door opened and Ginny came out. Hermione looked up from her place on the couch, pausing with a slice of Hawaiian pizza half-way to her mouth.

"I ordered pizza," she said gesturing to an open box on the coffee table before returning her attention to the TV. Ginny padded over and sank onto the couch beside Hermione. She yanked a quilt from the back of the couch and pulled it across herself, cuddling into the couch's armrest. Minutes passed while Hermione and Ginny watched a crime show, Hermione totally entranced and Ginny just trying not to think. A commercial about Raisin Bran breakfast cereal came on and Hermione muted the television.

"So," Hermione said, attempting conversation.

"So,"

"Feeling better?" Hermione asked. Ginny didn't answer, and the silence stretched on. Hermione un-muted the TV, and continued watching her show.

By nine o'clock Hermione had finished watching her shows and was ready to try more conversation.

"Ginny," she started, "you need to talk, and since I'm the only one who knows that your pregnant then you're going to talk to me."

"I don't want to talk about it Hermione,"

"Too bad, Gin." Hermione retorted. "You're talkin', now."

Ginny rolled her eyes releasing a long sigh, shifting herself so she sat facing Hermione. "Fine," she huffed. Hermione smiled and Ginny continued. "What do you want me to talk about?"

"Anything, just talk, tell me your plans, you must have some after spending three hours locked up in a bedroom."

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. "I have to go see a healer; you know regular pregnant person stuff. I should do that soon I think I might go tomorrow," she said before continuing. "I've also decided that I want to be more self supporting with the baby, I don't mean income, I mean that I won't hand the baby off to my mom. She'll try and raise it herself but one thing I've decided for sure is that I will be responsible for this child, it's mine." She said that very fast, as if trying to get the hard part over with.

Hermione nodded "Good, but your leaving something out."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny said feigning stupidity.

"Ginny," Hermione sighed. "When are you going to tell everyone? When are you going to tell Harry?"

Ginny frowned "I know I have to tell them, especially him, but I just don't know how he'll take it. Hermione I'm really scared."

Hermione stood from the couch "You'll never know until you try Ginny," she said before heading for her bedroom. "I have to work tomorrow; I'll probably be gone when you get up." She stooped at her doorway "And Ginny," she started "eat something, you'll feel better."

Ginny walk up to the front desk at St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, "Hello," she said brightly. "I need to see a maternity healer, would that be possible?"

The bold witch behind the desk grimaced, "So young," she tutted under her breath while shuffling papers. Finding what she needed she asked "Do you have an appointment?"

"Uhhhh, no," said Ginny. "I was hoping we could work something out, or I could make one?"

"They can probably squeeze you in if you just go up to the second floor, you'll be able to make additional appointments then."

"Oooookay, thanks," Ginny said walking towards the staircase.

Upstairs there was another desk, she asked if she could get in and was almost immediately led to a room, and given a gown.

"The healer will be with you in a few moments," the attendant said. "Just put on the gown and have a seat on the table."

Ginny did as she was told pulling on the flowered light blue gown, and heaving herself up onto the examination table. The door opened and a willowy, middle-aged woman walked in.

"Hello," she said warmly, extending her hand. "You must be Ginny, I'm Healer Grey but I prefer my patients to call be Julie." She sat down on a stool and faced Ginny. "So you think you might be pregnant eh?"

Ginny smiled weakly, "Yeah, I took one of the muggle tests and wouldn't you know it..."

Julie smiled back and said, "Well those do work well, but we'll check you out just make sure. If you could just lie on your back to expose your stomach, it's just a charm."

Ginny did as she was told and held her breath as Julie pointed her wand at her stomach. A loud thumping noise filled the room and Julie smiled.

"There it is," she said, "the heart beat. You are most defiantly pregnant." At this Ginny smiled before Julie continued, "would you like to know the sex?"

Ginny's eyes widened, "You can tell already?" she asked amazed.

"Oh yes," Julie replied. "We can tell the sex as soon as we can tell you're pregnant."

Ginny contemplated knowing. "I don't think so," she said finally. "Not yet anyway, maybe later. Right now I have too many other things to think about."

Julie smiled again and continued with the exam. When Julie sat back down on her stool she said. "Everything looks to fine, the conception date looks to be around July fourth, does that sound right?"

Ginny nodded.

"Okay, then that means you'll be due end of April to the beginning of May. Now Ginny, this isn't really my business but am I to understand you're going to be a single mother?"

"As far as I know," Ginny said.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that but I want you to know, that if you need anything, I'm here for you. You're in for some rough times and the hospital has support to offer you, if you want it." Julie paused. "So you don't know who the father is?"

"I do," Ginny said hesitating slightly before elaborating. "He's my boyfriend."

Julie gave her a sympathetic pat on the hand. "He didn't take it well huh?"

Ginny blushed, "Why would you say that?"

"Well, he's not here," Julie answered, looking at Ginny like it were obvious. "I just assumed he would be all you had seeing as no one's here with you."

At this Ginny blushed deeper. "I-err, actually I haven't told anyone yet. I'm kinda worried about how they'll take it."

"Really?" Julie said surprised. "But you do have family, and friends? You do have some support?"

"Yeah," Ginny said "as soon as I tell them I will."

Ginny paced around Hermione's small flat, walking from the small kitchen at one end to the tiny bathroom at the other. Waiting for Hermione to get home. She needed to talk to her before going to talk to Harry, well not so much talk to her as beg her to get Ron to come over. Ginny knew that she wouldn't be able to talk to Harry with Ron around. Ron would be jumpy and annoying; he wouldn't leave them alone and would freak out if they tried to go out. Ginny needed to know that if Ron was home Hermione would get him out of his and Harry's flat.

Hermione didn't get home until six o'clock, and when she did Ginny nearly lost it.

"Where have you been?" She screeched her voice very high from nerves.

Hermione looked confused. "Work," she answered "I told you last night."

"Yes," Ginny said to herself, "I knew that." She was swaying slightly and breathing heavy.

"Ginny," Hermione said carefully. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, fine, perfect actually,"

"Ginny, maybe you should sit down, you seem to have worked yourself into a state."

"No," Ginny said, giving herself a shake. "I'm just really nervous about talking to Harry," Ginny said returning to normal.

Hermione sighed. "Ginny you have nothing to worry about, knowing Harry he'll probably want to marry you. Just go talk to him."

"Yeah, I am. I just need to talk to you fist, need to know your home."

"Why?"

"Ron."

"Oh yes," Hermione said, with sudden realisation. "Just send me a patronus if he's in the way and I'll swing by."

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny said, giving her friend a hug. "Wish me luck," she said before disapperating.

Ginny apperated in a dark alley beside Harry and Ron's flat in muggle London. She prowled her way to the front of their building, and went in the front door. She took the rickety stairs to the second floor, and strolled down the brightly lit hall, checking each door for the number 207. She reached it, not having to check the number but doing so anyway, she was a frequent visitor here.

In front of the door she took a moment to compose herself, taking a deep, shaky, breath. The longer she stood there, the more and more she was losing her nerve. 'Do it,' she told herself. 'It can't be that bad, not as bad as telling your family will be anyway.' She raised her tremulous hand to the door, rapping sharply and using her last traces of courage to make her face and voice natural.

The door opened and there he stood. Half a foot taller than her, dressed in a pair of washed-out jeans and no shirt. The sight of him made her want to jump his bones, and even made her forget what she came there to do.

"Ginny?" Harry said. "What're you..." he trailed off leaving the question in the air. He didn't look angry, or indignant, merely startled.

"Uhhhh," Ginny started, "I just thought I'd stop by to hangout, nothing else to do." She lied easily, putting off the moment was best for now-at least until she got through the door.

Harry's expression changed from puzzlement to delight. He smiled. "Excellent Gin, come in, I have pizza for dinner, you hungry?"

"Not really," Ginny said. "But I'd love to just watch T.V. with you," she added following Harry to their sitting room, where a pizza box was lying open with two slices missing. The television was on, a cop show playing. Harry sank onto the couch, grabbing another slice of pizza and patting the sofa beside him. "Ron here?" Ginny asked conversationally moving to sit beside Harry.

"Nah, Kingsley wanted him to stay late for wok tonight, I'm staying tomorrow. Some paperwork has to get done and Kingsley's using the trainees to do it." Harry conveyed before adding lightly "ruddy bastard, couldn't just let us go home at five with everyone else? No, we take turns staying 'til seven."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him, he would have to stay late when he was a full Aurror, why was this different?

"I'm not complaining or anything," Harry said to her look. "We do get home by seven usually, eight-thirty at the latest, it's just been dull around here with Ron gone. But that's all solved now." He stated pulling Ginny into a kiss.

When they parted, and Ginny had successfully snuggled into Harry's side, she looked at her watch. Six-thirty, she had time before Ron would get home, she knew she should do it now before he did. She bit her lip, 'now or never' she thought.

She cleared her throat, to get Harry's attention which was occupied by the cop show on T.V. He looked at her. She had his attention, now was the time.

"Harry, I didn't just come here to hangout."

Harry looked puzzled. "Oooooookay," he said. "Why'd you come then?"

Ginny bit her lip harder.

"Ginny," Harry said suddenly suspecting. "Is this a booty call? 'cause you know Ron would _kill_ me if he found us together, we really don't have time."

Ginny laughed a long un-natural laugh. Right now sex was a terrible thing, something that brought bad things.

"Uhh, Ginny?" Harry asked as she laughed like a loon. "Are you all right?"

She stopped laughing and returned to her tense nature.

"Ya, well, uhhhh, kinda-I'm fine Harry, but we need to talk."

"About?" Harry asked innocently.

"Harry, the thing is, I..."

"Ginny," Harry shouted. "You're not breaking up with me are you? 'Cause I love you, I really do, and..." He yammered away, telling her how much he loved her, and how he couldn't live without her.

Ginny cut in, "I'm pregnant."

Harry stopped dead, he stared at her open mouthed for a full thirty second.

"Oh," was his brilliant reply.

"Harry, I tell you I'm pregnant and all you can come up with is oh?" she was yelling. "OH? What does OH mean?"

Harry still struck by the news and wasn't afraid of her-yet and answered with "Just let me think for a sec Gin."

"Fine let me know when you're done." She said stomping off to the bathroom.

Several minutes later Ginny was locked in the bathroom and Harry approached. Leaning himself against the green walls and sighing.

"Ginny please come out." He said, knowing that she'd need more than that for persuasion.

"Just leave me alone Harry," she replied in a nasally voice that made Harry sure she was crying.

"Ginny, come out. We need to talk about this. You came to talk to me, you have to talk." Harry heard a sob from the other side of the door. "Come on love, come out and we'll figure this out together."

The door opened and Ginny emerged drying her face on her sleeve. She sank to the floor beside him, and he took her into his arms. He sat there holding her until she raised her head.

"What're we going to do?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "We're going to have a baby." He released Ginny and got to his feet. "Come with me I have something for you." He said leading her to his bedroom. He rummaged in his sock drawer coming out with a little, blue, velvet box. He held it out to her. "Take it," he said.

"Harry," said Ginny taking a step backwards. "What's that?"

"Take it," Harry repeated.

She reached for the box, feeling its smooth exterior on her hand. Upon pulling it open she gasped, "Harry how long have you had this?" she asked, staring down at the beautiful diamond ring.

"About a year, I just didn't know when to give it to you." Then he added "Gin I love you more than life, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and our child. Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Fresh tears sprang to Ginny's eyes as she nodded her agreement. Ginny threw herself into Harry's arms, up against his bare chest. Holding onto him tight she asked the question that had worried her most over the past twenty-four hours.

"You still love me?"

"Of course I still love you Ginny, you're my world."

"Even though I'm pregnant?"

"Ginny, I'm not afraid of babies. It may be early, and it will be hard, but I'll be there. A baby is just more on the already mountainous pile of reasons I love you."

Ginny smiled, maybe, just maybe she could do this after all.

_Pretty good right? hmmm? I know your just **dying** to tell me what you think._


End file.
